


Tricked

by Lil_Lottie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Monstropolis, Roxas gets tricked, Vanitas is kind of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie
Summary: Vanitas notices Sora has a new companion that looks exactly like Ventus. Once he realizes this mysterious stranger has feelings for Sora he uses it to his own advantage.





	Tricked

It seemed like some kind of miracle when Roxas had come back as his own person after Marluxia had struck Sora down during a fight in Corona. With a flash of light, Roxas was in front of Sora who was knocked out on the soft grass and ready to fight the nobody. Sora, overjoyed at his nobody finally becoming a somebody, insisted that Roxas join them on their adventures through the worlds. Before any of this began, they visited Ienzo in Radiant Garden who explained that Vexen was able to bring him a vessel from Organization 13. After a little work this vessel was indistinguishable from a normal human body. After their visit, Sora decided they needed to see Master Yen Sid for some advice and maybe help with a change of clothes. “You can’t stay in that black coat forever, Roxas.” “But I absolutely rock this outfit.” Master Yen Sid was able to recreate Roxas’ old clothes and with that they were on their way. “Go forth and continue your journey until you once again have the Power of Waking, Sora,” Yen Sid said as the group departed. From there on out they were to explore the worlds, happy and together. 

What they didn’t know, however, was that a certain masked man had started following them once he heard a new companion had joined Sora, a man who happened to look exactly like his counterpart, Ventus. Vanitas had observed the group during their visit to Radiant Garden and when he saw them again in Twilight Town, the blond wearing clothes different from what Ventus wears, finally realized this was someone else; a doppelgänger. What intrigued Vanitas more, though, was the fact that this lookalike’s behavior started to change the longer he was with Sora. It started with forlorn glances at the brown haired man when he wasn’t looking, and soon the blond would go out of his way just to touch him, even if it was just a brush of the fingers. He had a weakness, Vanitas realized, and that was that this mysterious stranger was in love. A week later he watched as Sora had introduced the blond to three other people living in Twilight Town but the only thing he could make out from the conversation was them calling him Roxas. A name and a weakness. This was something Vanitas could work with, he just had to wait to get the other man alone. 

“Me, Donald and Goofy are going to go down first, just to check things out. I’ll give you a call when we figure out what’s going on down there.” Sora said to Roxas. The Gummi Ship’s report was saying that in this world, Monstropolis, the inhabitants looked like monsters and Roxas was the only one who wouldn’t be able to change his appearance to blend in. “I just wish Master Yen Sid had given you magic clothes like mine. It’s not fair you have to sit here by yourself,” Sora pouted and in return Roxas smiled at him. 

“He said he’d work on it, Sora. Besides, if you say the coast is clear I can go down there and check things out on my own. I won’t get caught,” Roxas’ voice was gentle as he reassured the other keyblade wielder, “Now get going!”  
Roxas knew Sora didn’t like them being apart. He hadn’t even been back for a month and they tried to stay side-by-side as much as possible. He lounged in Sora’s chair in the ship, waiting for an update. After what seemed like hours, Roxas’ phone dinged. 

*New Message From Sora*  
No one seems to be around. Coast is clear. There are these weird creatures that aren’t heartless running around. Keep an eye out.   
Sora inserted a couple thumbs up and winky face emojis which made Roxas smile as he went down to check out this new world for himself. 

Vanitas had been following Sora through Monstropolis, trying not to be seen. He was angry that Sora’s new companion hadn’t come down to the world with him. “This will be a lot less fun without you around, Roxas.” Vanitas quickly got bored of the groups adventure and went off looking for the source of all the negativity in the world. He found a monster named Randal right outside of the Laugh Floor. Vanitas used him to spawn more unversed and once he had consumed all of Randal’s negative feelings the creature became a heartless. Vanitas laughed as it slithered off looking for Mike and Sully, “That should keep Sora busy.” The masked man was about to go back to following Sora, curious as to how his fight against the heartless would go, when he heard a noise coming from the laugh floor. He took a couple steps inside when he saw someone kneeling on the ground picking up papers and random knick knacks that he bumped off of a table. It was Roxas, unchanged from his human form. Vanitas knew exactly what he was going to do. He started to walk towards him, “Oh hey Ventus. Weird running into you here.” The other person seemed to stiffen a little at the sound of his voice but once he realized it was familiar he laughed, “Wow Sora, you can’t scare me like that! You know I hate when people think I’m Ventus.”  
Before Roxas could get up and look at him, Vanitas took his helmet off and used what little magic he had to recreate Sora’s clothes in hopes to fool the other man. Vanitas was now right behind Roxas as he stood up and placed what he knocked down back onto the desk. Roxas turned around to face him and Vanitas was a lot closer than he thought was comfortable. He narrowed his eyes a little, “Sora you look a little uh, a little different.” Roxas’ spoke slowly, unsettled by Sora’s strange appearance and how close the other man was too him.   
“Don’t worry, Rox, it’s just my slight change for the world. I guess I didn’t need to look like a complete monster. I’m scary enough,” Vanitas’ voice was deep and almost seemed like it was oozing. Roxas took a step back to try and create space but Vanitas just kept closing the distance again and again until Roxas’ back hit the cool wall. Once Vanitas realized he had the other man exactly where he wanted him he smirked and lifted his hand to Roxas’ hair and twirled his finger around one the spikes. His body was almost fully pressed up against the other and Roxas was lost in the closeness. He closed his eyes when Vanitas pressed his head into his neck and let out a shaky breath.   
“Do you know how long I’ve wanted this? For us to be this close?” Vanitas’ breath was hot against Roxas’ neck as he spoke. He could almost convince himself that this was Ventus. Almost. For the first time since they started talking Roxas wrapped his arms around the other man and curled his fingers into the fabric of his shirt. “I’ve wanted this since I laid eyes on you,” Vanitas continued, “It’s been agony without you.” His mind kept screaming at him that this wasn’t Ventus but he couldn’t stop himself. He pulled away from his neck and Vanitas gently cupped Roxas’ face, his lips brushing against the blond’s, “Is this what Ven feels like?” Vanitas kept asking himself.   
“Sora, please-” Roxas’ voice was pained, filled with yearning, “please.” His voice was so soft and Vanitas felt himself grow stiff. Roxas slowly opened his eyes and when he made eye contact with the other man he realized this wasn’t Sora, but an imposter. Vanitas smirked as Roxas shoved him off of him. “Who are you?” Roxas shouted as he summed both keyblades.   
“I was wondering how long it would take you to catch on,” Vanitas smiled and he looked downright evil. Roxas’ blood boiled. How could he be stupid enough to let himself become so vulnerable? Vanitas put his helmet back on just as Sora came running into the Laugh Floor, keyblade in hand.   
“Get away from him!” Sora yelled, going in for an attack. Vanitas just laughed as he teleported away. “What a jerk,” Sora said at last, turning towards Roxas, “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”   
Roxas shook his head no and couldn’t bring himself to look Sora in the eyes. He noticed that to blend into the world he looked like a gray monster. If only Sora called him and told him or at least sent him a picture of his form in this world he wouldn’t have been tricked. He was angry. “I’m fine, Sora. Who even was he anyway? He kept calling me Ventus.”   
Sora didn’t answer immediately. He was studying Roxas’ face, looking for some kind of insight on what he was thinking. “His name is Vanitas. The King told us that he’s the dark part of Ventus’ heart.”  
“He looked exactly like you, Sora! How is that even possible?” He was exasperated and Sora was confused.   
“What do you mean he looked exactly like me? There’s no way! Did he hit you on your head? Are you seeing things?” Sora asked, genuinely concerned. Roxas just groaned in response.   
“Whatever. I’ll see you back at the Gummi Ship.” His voice was harsh and he walked off. 

Roxas assumed Sora and company still had work to do on Monstropolis since it took them awhile to get back to the ship. In the meantime Roxas obsessed over what went on between him and Vanitas. Is that really what he wanted from Sora? He put his head in his hands and he screamed a little. He knew Sora had caught on quickly to Roxas’ uneasiness over what happened and he knew he won’t be ready to talk when the other man tries to pry the truth out of him. Once Sora did get back to the ship he didn’t say much but just smiled apologetically at him every so often. Roxas said he was tired and asked if they could go back to Twilight Town for a bit. Donald and Goofy both thought it was a good idea for a little R&R and Sora started piloting the Gummi Ship in that direction, taking small glances back at Roxas along the way. 

Once they landed Roxas took off. He was sure Sora and the other two would understand. Twilight Town was basically his home and there was only one place he wanted to be, the Clocktower. He was comforted by the familiar sights and sounds of the town that was in eternal twilight. Everything seemed so new to him and yet so old. When he sat down on the ledge of the tower he let out a long sigh. He’s always known how he felt about Sora but never thought he’d actually have to deal with the fallout of his feelings. Is it even worth it to explain to Sora what happened? He felt guilty hiding this secret from someone who only wanted what was best for him. Deep down he knew Sora wouldn’t hold it against him if he didn’t feel the same but he was so scared of creating a distance between them. It was a risk he didn’t want to take. Roxas hasn’t been up for too long before Sora showed up.   
In his hand was two sea salt ice creams, “I got this for you,” he said as he handed the blond one of the ice cream bars. The two sat in silence as they ate. “I’m worried about what happened, Roxas. I know you said you’re okay but, you seem upset. I hate knowing you’re unhappy.” Roxas felt bad for causing Sora any unhappiness. He knew he deserved some kind of explanation, he just wasn’t sure he knew how to put what he was feeling into words.   
“He tricked me. That’s all. Like I said, he looked like you. I let my guard down. I let him…” Roxas just sighed and gently rubbed his thumb across his lips. Sora watched Roxas intently once again trying to figure out if his body language would reveal what he wasn’t saying.   
“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it,” Sora said reassuringly, “I’m always going to support you if you ever feel like telling me about what happened.”  
Roxas took the last bite of his ice cream and examined the stick to see if it was a winner. It wasn’t. He sighed and replied, “Thanks, Sora. It’s just, he knew exactly what I wanted and played me. I’m a little embarrassed. That’s all.” Roxas nervously rubbed his neck, the same spot Vanitas had his face pressed against and he felt heat rise up on his cheeks, “uh, hey, Sora? How did you know Vanitas and I were even at the Laugh Floor?”  
Sora crossed his arms and hummed in deep thought, “Well, I just knew you were in trouble, I could feel it, and I let my heart guide me to where you were.” 

Sora had gone over what Roxas told him in his head almost the whole night. He found himself tossing and turning in his bed, unable to figure out why Roxas was acting so freaked out around him. “He knew what I wanted” and “He looked exactly like you, Sora” kept circling through his head. What could he possibly mean? He kept thinking about how Roxas rubbed his neck and kept touching his lips. Oh. “Could Roxas possibly want me?” the words came quietly out of his mouth, his chest started feeling a little tighter. Suddenly it all made sense to him. “Oh Roxas,” he thought to himself, “no wonder he didn’t tell me.” Sora felt awful. He got out of the bed and rubbed his eyes.  
Ienzo had offered them rooms in the castle at Radiant Garden and Roxas’ room was right down the hall from Sora’s. He got up and tried to smooth out some of the wrinkles in his pajamas and then walked out of his room. It was only a few steps until he was right outside the other man’s door which was slightly cracked open.   
Sora could see that there was a light on so he took a deep breath and knocked on the door, “Roxas, can I please come in?” There was a silence and Sora thought he could hear him breathing loudly.  
“Come in,” His voice sounded sleepy. Sora gently pushed the door all the way open, stepped in, and then closed the door behind him.   
“Hey.” Is all he said as he stood awkwardly in the middle of Roxas’ temporary room.   
“Is there something you need?” Roxas hadn’t slept at all the whole night but he was still tired. He was sitting up in his bed playing around with his Gummi phone half the night. Every time he closed his eyes all he saw was Sora.  
Sora sat down next to Roxas on the bed and looked at him earnestly, “I think I know what you meant when you said he knew what you wanted.” Roxas couldn’t help but freeze. “I think, I think I want the same.” Sora couldn’t help himself when he started to lean in towards Roxas, who was still frozen in place. It wasn’t until their lips touched that Roxas began to move his lips, kissing Sora back. Sora cradled the back of Roxas’ head as he pulled back just enough so he could speak, “So I guessed right?”  
Roxas couldn’t help but smile as he leaned in again, hoping their second kiss would answer Sora’s question. When they broke apart again Roxas struggled to find the words he wanted to say, “I didn’t know how to tell you. I thought it would best if I just didn’t. Vanitas made me realize I couldn’t hide how I’m feeling.”   
“And how do you feel about me?” Sora needed to hear Roxas say those three words. He let his hand slide down from the blond’s hair down to his neck, making small circles with his thumb.   
Roxas pressed his forehead against Sora’s, “I love you.” Both of them were smiling.  
“I love you too, Roxas.” Sora kissed him again, this time sucking gently on his bottom lip, fully taking in the softness of Roxas’ lips. Roxas had wrapped his arms around Sora’s neck, trying to pull him closer. They broke apart laughing once they accidentally knocked their teeth together.

“You make me really happy, Sora.”   
“You make me feel whole, Roxas.”

After awhile Roxas was able to tell Sora everything that happened between him and Vanitas; Sora was almost flattered at the imitation. He told Roxas he wished he had been able to prevent Vanitas from harassing him but Roxas just said he’s glad to be here, with Sora. Until the day they would have to face Xehanort they’d be together, happy and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fanfic I’ve written and completed for Kingdom Hearts. I’ve written fanfic here and there for years but most of what I was wrote was for an anime back in middle school. I hope you enjoyed my fic.


End file.
